


Telling Mum

by paranoidangel



Category: The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, M/M, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: Josh and Jonnie tell their mothers about their relationship, with very different results.





	Telling Mum

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses a skin. If you can see a button at the top saying "Show Creator's Style" pressing that will show you it with all the nice formatting.
> 
> If, like me, you're easily confused by text message formatting, on the top one Josh is in green (on the right) and Jonnie is in grey (on the left). On the bottom one Jonnie is in green (on the right) and Josh is in grey (on the left).

Contact: Jonnie  
  
**Josh:** I told my mum that I have a boyfriend. Blurted it out over the washing up in the end.  
  
**Jonnie:** How did it go?  
  
**Josh:** I thought at first she hadn't noticed I said boy rather than girl but then she asked what his name was. So I told her and then she said, "He sounds familiar. Was he a friend of yours at university?"  
  
**Jonnie:** (laughing)  
  
**Josh:** I told her you were an athlete. She asked me how we met and I said it was at the Paralympics.  
  
**Josh:** And then four hours later, she comes back with, "Is he disabled then?" Four hours!  
  
**Jonnie:** (crying laughing)  
  
**Josh:** She has no idea who you are.  
  
**Jonnie:** Why don't you show her a picture?  
  
**Josh:** I tried that. I found one from Rio and she just said, "He looks nice." Not a clue.  
  
**Jonnie:** Doesn't she watch The Last Leg?  
  
**Josh:** No, apparently it's past their bedtime. But she'll stay up if she likes one of the guests.  
  
**Jonnie:** But not because she wants to watch you?  
  
**Josh:** No. She just wants me to be on QI more often because she likes Stephen Fry.  
  
**Jonnie:** (thinking)  
  
**Josh:** Yeah. I didn't have the heart to tell her.  
  


Contact: Josh  
  
**Jonnie:** I gave my mum her Christmas present and told her it was my boyfriend's DVD. And now she wants you to come to dinner day after tomorrow. She's already looking up vegetarian recipes  
  
**Josh:** I am dating you, not your mum, aren't I?  
  
**Jonnie:** (laughing)  
  
**Jonnie:** Yeah, but she likes you. She hasn't stopped talking about you. I think she likes you more than me  (sad)  
  
**Josh:** (worrying) No pressure, then.  
  
**Jonnie:** No, mum likes everyone  
  
**Josh:** Her son's boyfriend is a bit different, though.  
  
**Jonnie:** She hasn't hated my sisters boyfriends  
  
**Jonnie:** Much  
  
**Jonnie:** (cheeky)  
  
**Josh:** (unamused)  
  



End file.
